


TRADUCTION de And We'll Never Be Royals

by Fireblaze1807



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prince!Peter, Slow Burn, Stalking (mention), royalty!au, smut and some point, thief!Wade
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblaze1807/pseuds/Fireblaze1807
Summary: Peter a dû s'ajuster énormément dans sa vie, mais rien ne l'aura autant surpris que de ce faire dire qu'il est un prince.





	TRADUCTION de And We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier SeasonsofLauren (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/profile) qui m'a permis de traduire son histoire! Donc les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture!

Peter se réveilla en gémissant. Son corps entier était endolori après avoir étudié dans probablement la pire position la nuit dernière. Il ferma ses yeux et révisa son horaire pour cette journée. Il devait faire des courses pour Tante May et lui-même, travailler sur sa nouvelle idée pour croiser des fleurs et réviser ses études, encore. Aujourd’hui allait être un longue journée.

Passant sa main sur son visage, il s’assit en baillant. Il regarda autour de sa chambre, dans un même désordre comme toujours avec des livres partout et des papiers remplis de notes gribouillées encombrant toutes les crevaces. Peter s’étira aussi loin qu’il pouvait dans les airs, sentant son dos craquer quelques fois et commença à se préparer.

Il descendit les escaliers en titubant, déjà en retard pour aller sur la place. Toutes les meilleures vivres seront prises s’il ne se dépêchait pas. Il finit de mettre sa chemise en quatrième vitesse, attachant les ficelles détachées autour de son cou, avant d’entrer dans la cuisine.

“Tu es encore resté debout tard la nuit dernière, n’est-ce pas?

Pete ria alors qu’il embrassa Tante May sur la joue, “Oui. Je pensais que j’aurais eu une nouvelle percée si je relisais mes données une fois encore. Je suis si près.”

Tante May laissa passer un rire léger, “Je sais que tu travailles fort. Tu devrais te dépêcher à aller au supermarché avant que tout soit pris. J’ai vraiment besoin de quelques unes des pommes de Madame Rhodes pour la tarte que tu aimes tant.”

 

Prenant un gros morceau de pain qui était sur la table et le panier qu’ils gardaient proche de la porte pour garder leurs vivres, Peter sortit en toute hâte, mangeant joyeusement son déjeuner. Alors qu’il marcha à travers la ville, il y avait des conversations bruyantes sur les nouveaux mariés royaux. Il y avait encore des bannières accrochées sur quelques magasins célébrant l’occasion, peinturant la ville des couleurs et des armoiries de la Maison des Stark. 

Alors qu’il approcha la place de la cité, il entendit beaucoup de conservations bruyantes arrivant en groupes autour des kiosques. Peter marcha aux alentours, essayant de repérer les meilleurs épiceries qui pourraient rester dans leur budget.

Une fois rendu au stand de Madame Rhodes il essaya de trouver les meilleurs pommes; Tante May était vraiment difficile sur la qualité de ses tartes, “Hey, mon garçon. Besoin d’aide?”

Peter leva la tête avec un sourire. Madame Rhodes était la typique grand-maman avec ses cheveux gris ondulés coiffés en chignon, ses lunettes à monture et son tablier blanc couvert de farine. Sa robe brune avait quelques saletés sur le bas d’où elle a dû s’agenouiller pour travailler dans son jardin. Peter finit de prendre les pommes et lui souria, tenant le panier, “Je pense avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, merci quand même. Comment ça va ces temps-ci pour vous?”  
Un grand sourire s’afficha sur son visage, approfondissant ses rides et ses pattes d’oie, “Je vais bien, mon petit. Le mariage est allé presque à travers de ma dernière récolte, alors dit à May qu’elle saura la première sur mon prochain lot!”

Son énorme sourire remplit la place, faisant même tourner quelques têtes. Son rire était tellement contagieux que Peter ne pu s’empêcher de se joindre à ell. Madame Rhodes essuya une larme. Son sourire diminua un peu alors qu’elle se pencha vers Peter, chuchotant ce que Peter était sûr d’être un commérage, “Qui penses-tu qui va porter la couronne lorsque, dieu nous en préserve, les rois vont décéder?”

Peter la regarda un peu confus, “Que voulez-vous dire?”

Madame Rhodes laissa échapper un petit gloussement, “Et bien, tu sais, ils ne peuvent pas avoir… d’enfants. Alors comment crois-tu qu’ils vont préserver le nom de la famille. Le Roi Stark est enfant unique aussi, alors il n’y a pas de nièces ou de neveux. Que va-t'il se passer?”

C’était une bonne question? Quel était leur plan? Peter lui souria, essayant de se dépêcher de finir son épicerie. Il lui tapota l’épaule, “Je ne m'inquièterais pas; peu importe qui est en charge, vous avez le meilleur verger de tout le royaume.”

Elle souria et se redressa pour l’embrasser sur la joue, “Tu l’a dit mon garçon. N’oublie pas de dire à ta tante que je la salue!”

Peter partit précipitamment de la place. Tante May avait besoin de plus de fils pour finir de coudre la chemise qu’il avait réussie à déchirer pendant qu’il travaillait dans le laboratoire. La meilleur sorte, qui n’allait pas prendre tout leur argent, était complètement à l’opposé de la place mais ils fermaient toujours de bonne heure.

 

Dans sa hâte, il n’avait pas remarqué tout les gens autour de lui qui murmuraient, le regardant du coin de l’oeil. Il s’arrêta une fois qu’il atteint le kiosque, marchant vers le vendeur. Il souria brillamment et il demanda en plaisantant, “De quoi tout le monde parle?”

 

Le marchand leva les yeux sur lui des tissus qu’il était en train de ranger et loucha Peter durement. Il le regarda de haut en bas et Peter commença à se sentir inconfortable. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, essayant de comprendre la situation, quand un groupe de soldats à cheval vint vers lui. L’effroi s’empara de Peter; qu’est-ce qui se passait?

Une voix bourrue venant d’une montagne d’armure qui tenait probablement une personne, “Êtes-vous Peter Benjamin Parker?”

“Euh oui,” Peter pouvait à peine bégayer. Il ne pouvait penser à ce soit qu’il avait fait de mal. C’était de très mauvaise augure d’être un simple biologiste qui évitait les lois comme la peste. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quitter Tante May seule encore.  
Les soldats commencèrent à s'amasser, tous murmurant entre eux. Celui à l’origine, le leader sans équivoque puisqu’il était le seul à cheval avec des traits de tissus plus épais aux couleurs de la Maison des Stark sur son bicep, “Venez avec nous”

Durant tout le voyage vers le Palais, Peter était terrifié. Ils le paradaient dans les rues, un groupe de soldats de chaque côté. Il pouvait sentir les yeux le jugeant, essayant de savoir quel crime il avait pu commettre, durant tout le chemin. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, sentant qu’elles allaient tomber sous son poids. Personne ne lui avait même dit ce qu’il avait fait. Était-ce si mal qu’il devait être amené dans le palais? Que se passait-il?

Il fut amené à traverser les grandes portes, se sentent terriblement petit en comparant. Il regarda autour toutes les décorations ornées, les sculptures, les portraits et même les panneaux de planchers. Ce n’était pas une chose courante d’être admis, plutôt escorté, dans le palais et il allait en profiter chaque seconde qu'il avait avant qu’il- non, il n’allait pas penser à ce qu’il allait se passer après.

Avant qu’il ne réalisa, il avait été arrêté just devant deux grandes portes avec deux hérauts de chaque bord. La face de Peter fût prise de confusion. Ça semblait trop fantaisiste pour que se soit l’entrée des potences. Il commença à se tourner pour demander au soldat le plus proche, quand les portes s’ouvrirent.

Dans la grande salle remplie d’un plafond incroyablement haut et une grande étendue de planchers, étaient assis les rois dans leur trône côte-à-côte. Ils le regardèrent avec un sourire étincelant sur leur visage. 

Les soldats poussèrent un peu Peter pour que celui-ci avance mais ses pieds semblaient collés au sol. Le sourire de Tony vacilla durant une seconde, semblant presque apeuré. Peter chancela un peu et les soldats reculèrent alors que les portes se fermèrent, le laissant seul dans la salle du trône avec les souverains. 

De la confusion passa sur le visage du Roi Tony, semblant réticent à demander autres choses. Le Roi Steve sembla par contre presque impatient de parler, souriant vers Peter, “Comment vas-tu? Le voyage s’est bien déroulé?”

Peter leva les yeux vers eux, confus. Ce n’était pas la manière dont on traitait un traître? Que se passait-t-il? Il essaya de sourire néanmoins, pour au moins finir dans leurs bonnes grâces, “C’était, vous savez, correct.”

Le Roi Steve le regarda avec attente durant une seconde mais il fit un petit froncement face au silence qui se faisait sentir entre les deux. Le Roi Tony regarda le Roi Steve, cherchant à être rassuré et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Le Roi Steve se retourna vers le garçon, qui essaya de se faire petit, avec un sourire chaleureux, “On ne t’a pas dit pourquoi tu es ici, n’est-ce-pas?”  
Hésitant, Peter secoua sa tête, plus confus encore. S’apprêtaient-ils à lire toutes ses accusations? Allaient-ils laisser la guillotine tomber sur sa tête? Avait-il un bourreau caché derrière son dos, attendant pour frapper? Ça y est, il allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Le Roi Tony regarda en direction du Roi Steve avec un regard presque plaidant, mais le Roi Steve souria et tourna sa tête vers Peter. Le Roi Tony lâcha un grand soupir et regarda Peter avec un faible sourire, “Tu es mon fils.”


End file.
